


Accidents Happen

by Demi_Fae



Series: Whumptober 2020 [28]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dead Sheev Palpatine, Other, i guarantee it, its left up to your imagination how, you will be happy about the character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Fae/pseuds/Demi_Fae
Summary: It was an accident.It was an accident.It was an accident,Padmé repeated to herself as she covered her mouth in horror. It wasn’t her fault at all, it was just an accident- Somehow she couldn’t convince herself of that fact.-Day 28:Accidents| Hunting Season | Mugged
Series: Whumptober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930612
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

> :D

_ It was an accident.  _

_ It was an accident.  _

_ It was an accident, _ Padmé repeated to herself as she covered her mouth in horror. It wasn’t her fault at all, it was just an accident- Somehow she couldn’t convince herself of that fact.

Padmé hadn’t seen it coming, wouldn’t have been able to even think of such an occurrence in a million years. It wasn’t even her fault, what had happened, but she couldn’t help but feel responsible for it. For not being able to stop it, for not being the one such a horrible thing happened to instead. 

Padmé choked back tears and refused to let them drip down her face as she stared at the walkway before her. It was covered in deep red splatters, drying after so long. Padmé wished someone would clean it up even though she knew they wouldn’t until they had finished examining the scene of the crime. 

Padmé closed her eyes as she resisted the urge to lift her eyes to the grizzly sight the trail led to. One short glimpse was more than enough for her. Padmé didn’t have a weak stomach, too used to violence even with how young she was as queen, but still she felt the need to hurl at the thought of the sight of Palpatine’s mangled body. 

The sight of him, staring lifeless and directly at her, she was sure would haunt her nightmares for weeks to come. Limbs had been torn off of his body and now hung onto him by threads as he screeched. The sounds he made, screams of pure pain and anguish and the squelching of his body was unlike anything she had ever heard. He hadn’t sounded human by the end of it. The pain had turned his voice from Palpatine into something angry and monstrous until it gave out and Padmé didn’t hear another sound. 

Padmé tightened her fists in the blanket that had been wrapped around her. What she wanted to do was cover her ears and squeeze until no sound came through at all. Until the only thing she was aware of was the rushing of her own blood. Blood like the puddles before her, scattered along the hem of her dress- Blood like she could feel on her arms and hands, as though she was covered in it. 

_ Maybe she was, _ Padmé laughed hysterically at the picture of sending in an expensive senate gown to the dry cleaner’s to have them identify it. The laugh was over far too soon as she caught a glimpse or Palpatine out of the corner of her eye. 

It was difficult to picture him as anything other than her mentor, wise and kind and always willing to talk over tea. Not this- the broken body of a man and his blood dripping down everywhere-

Padmé felt the bile raise up in her throat once more. She scrambled for the nearest trash can, emergency services jumping out of her way until she reached the area. Then Padmé hurled, half of her disgusted and the other half already used to the taste in her mouth. 

It burned coming up and Padmé felt tears leaking out of her eyes with it. She’d pretend it was from the bile. Palpatine, the Chancellor, the former Naboo Senator, her mentor and one of her oldest supporters as queen- Padmé still couldn’t believe he had died, and before her no less. 

“Ma’am?” A soft voice spoke up beside her. Padmé wiped the tears and puke from her face as she regarded the small figure before her in an emergency services uniform. “We’re ready to take your statement now.” 

Padmé nodded shakily and followed the worker over to where the investigators were standing. There were far more of them than Padmé would have thought, though then again, this was the death of the Supreme Chancellor of the Rebulic. 

“Start from the beginning, on your own time,” the worker beside Padmé said. 

Padmé herself didn’t want to think of this at all, not when it was sure to be all that she’d be able to think about for the coming days. No, now she wanted nothing more than for Anakin to be planetside and Padmé to be able to curl up in his arms and forget about the galaxy for a little while. To forget about the war and death and famine and sickness, to forget about the corrupt senators and feeling like nothing good was ever happening, and just bask in the love she and Anakin had for each other. 

But none of that was possible now, with the investigators all looking ready to pounce. Like they’d tear her apart the minute she’d start talking, asking questions and having her go over what she’d seen hundreds of times. 

Padmé closed her eyes and, just for a moment, remembered Varykino. The sun, the waters and waves, the beach, Anakin. She remembered it all, and then she opened her eyes to look out into the crowd. 

“The Chancellor and I were discussing another bill...” 

Padmé told them everything. Other than skimming through some more sensitive topics, she told them eveything she knew. 

“Thank you, senator, we’ll be in contact,” one of the investigators nodded away, dismissing her gently. Padmé left gratefully. She walked the short distance to her speeder, where one of her security personnel was waiting. 

They must have seen her face as she walked over because they drove her home without a word. Padmé was grateful for that. She could still feel the blood on her hands and held back the urge to scrape her skin off until she could wash herself clean in her shower. 

That’s the first thing she’d do when she got home, Padmé decided. Pull off this dress and incinerate it, change into something comfy, and curl up into her bed. Booking an appointment with her therapist in the morning, thinking about what to tell the reporters and Anakin- all of that could come in the morning. 

For now Padmé was emotionally and physically wrung out. 

She could take some time for herself. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can yell at me on tumblr at [rynae-reblogs](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rynae-reblogs)


End file.
